The invention relates to the preparation of substituted, cyclic depsipeptides and to intermediates useful in their preparation. The cyclic depsipeptides prepared as described herein are disclosed in WO/2011/150283, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The cyclic depsipeptides prepared in accord with the present invention are known to be histone deacetylase (HDAC) inhibitors as disclosed in, for example, U.S. 20130203681 and are known to be useful in the treatment of diseases mediated by HDAC disregulation, such as cancer, inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases, allergic diseases and diseases of the central nervous system.